


Consequences

by arandomfangirlswriting



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Bondage, Edging, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Humiliation, Kinky, NSFW, Other, Smut, degradation kink, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 04:47:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12051630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arandomfangirlswriting/pseuds/arandomfangirlswriting
Summary: When (y/n) is being naughty and disobedient, Google decides he should teach his toy a little lesson.





	Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> Some Googleplier x Gender Neutral reader sin hehe, enjoy! Comments and Kudos are appreciated! Thank you in advance!!  
> (Warning for degradation, bondage and edging up ahead!)

Life for (y/n) wasn’t quite average with the googles. This doesn’t mean it was bad, far from it actually! Although there were certainly some conditions to it. Usually (y/n) was very well behaved, they lived rather well, the googles taking care of most issues that might come up. (y/n) just had to follow the set rules, which really wasn’t quite difficult, and they truly loved having the boys’ attention. Today though, they stepped a bit out of line,

And no action is without consequence.

(y/n) had been lounging on the couch in some shorts and an old stained t-shirt, not really paying attention to whatever was on the tv before Blue called for them. They groaned and made their way downstairs where they knew they’d find him, in the googles’ lab as usual. The others’ were out running errands or on business today, so (y/n) was left alone with Blue. “What is it wall-E?” They snorted lightly after their final word, amused by their own cleverness today.

And so it started.

It’s like they had flipped a switch. The air suddenly turned tense, (y/n) didn’t know if they should be scared or feeling the beginnings of arousal bubbling up, but they were certainly not reacting indolently to the situation.

Blue turned to them, surprised questioning look on his face. “Pet, did you really just take up that tone with me?” He didn’t seem too bothered yet, but he was firm in delivering the words.

(y/n) felt a cool shiver run through them, but they were in a rather testy mood, so they decided to press on. They grinned teasingly and spat out their words. “Maybe I did you overrated Bing clone~”

Oh they had done it with that. In a moment, he had them pinned against the nearest wall, hands held over their head in his death grip. (y/n) was definitely caught off guard, overpowered by the droid. It had been a while since anyone had been rough with them, and (y/n) began feeling rather hot all over, blood rushing to their cheeks and pulse quickening. Blue had a hungry, infinitely lustful look. He eyed them over and licked his lips, then tsked.

“Filthy little toy… You think you can simply get away with that?”

(y/n) looked away for a moment, the words practically sending waves of electricity through them. They still weren’t beat though, even if Blue did currently have the upper-hand. Their voice came out quiet, but he definitely heard them, even the slight crack in their tone.

“Maybe I can, you’re slower to catch up than internet explorer sometimes anyways…” (y/n) was cut off and yelped as they felt him bring down his hand to rub against them through the shorts they had on. They bit their lip to stop any noises they might make and shied away from his gaze as he smirked smugly.

“Filthy, filthy, filthy… You’re getting excited by this, aren’t you? Such a pathetic little toy.” He chuckled as (y/n) let out a helpless whine. Without saying a word, he picked them up, slipping through a corridor in the lab into a separate room, a metal table in the center, and various curious toys and gadgets on the walls in neat shelves sized just right for them. He unceremoniously set them down on the metal table and strapped them to it, a decently difficult task with all their squirming.

“Remember your safeword and safety sign?” He looked softly to them for a second, just a second, awaiting their answer.

“Yes, I do, Rose, or I hold up three fingers.” They uttered out, already rather needy and dazed. Google smirked and said nothing else before he finished up with the straps. The table was cold and (y/n) whined, already aroused and beginning to probably make a mess of their underwear.

Blue growled and stepped away to a shelf in the corner of the room, picking up a bright red ball gag and a fabric scissor from a table under the shelf. He came back and cut through their shirts and shorts, not really caring for the clothes as he discarded them and (y/n) squeaked out from the cold hard metal against their bare skin. “Time to shut you up, toy. Such a desperate little whore, look at you, already such a fucking mess.”

(y/n) tried to protest but Blue cut them off as he stuffed the gag into their mouth and secured it. (y/n) was so turned on, it was pitiful, they whined and continued to make noises as google stepped away and came back with a vibrating wand. “You know what I’m going to do, toy? I’m going to teach you a little lesson about respect, as soon as I take off that gag all I want to hear is you thanking your master for spoiling you despite being the dumb little animal you are, understood?”

He roughly pressed the vibrator against them and they gave a muffled moan through the gag and nodded desperately. Blue only grinned as he saw them struggle not to make any noise, turning the vibrator onto a higher setting as he spoke.

“Such a worthless little toy, look at you, a filthy, pathetic animal just begging to cum already, you just loved getting told what you are, don’t you?”

Tears pricked (y/n)’s eyes as they nodded and frantically tried to beg through the gag, incoherent noises slipping out. They were just about to cum before Blue took away all stimulation and let their high die down as they pleaded nonsensically once again.

“Oh no pet, only good whores get to cum, and you know you’ve been bad. I’ll just do this until… oh I don’t know, until I’m satisfied you’ve learned.”

He forcefully pressed the vibrator up against them again in an even higher setting and they moaned out. Tears were sliding down their cheeks now as Blue simply chuckled and grinned, clearly enjoying himself. This went on for some time, it was painful, (y/n) was ever so close to orgasm and Blue took it all away in an instant. Every time he started again he’d tell them how filthy they were, such a stupid little human, and it would just turn them on more. Finally, Blue took off the gag and (y/n) actually kept quiet besides some sniffling, waiting to be allowed to speak, at which Blue chuckled.

“So, tell me, what are you?” He turned down the vibrator to its lowest setting and pressed it onto them.

(y/n)’s voice cracked as they tried to speak. “I’m your dumb little human sir, just a filthy toy- ah! Ah, sir!”

They called out as he increased the intensity.

“Good toy, and who am I?” He pressed down harder, making them moan once again at the pressure and vibrations.

“S-sir, you’re my master, you own me- ah! A-all of me” Another whine leaved them as he increased the intensity once more, they were so close to orgasm once again.

“Please sir! A-ah, please! Let me cum sir please!”

Blue grinned, he had won now, and was clearly satisfied. “Go on pet, cum, show me how good you are.”

(y/n) came with a loud moan and finally collapsed limply onto the metal table, exhausted. They had most certainly learned their lesson. Blue softened his gaze and undid the bindings on them before kissing them gently and picking them up and carrying them off, out of the lab and basement.

“I’m glad you’ve learned your lesson pet, now let’s get you cleaned up.”


End file.
